In Israel Pat. No. 35721 a novel photographic process is described which results in a half-tone screenless image. This image has a much higher resolution than the conventional screen process, whose image is made up of ordered geometric dots, formed by exposing through a screen. The absence of a screen permits the use of simpler and less expensive photographic equipment and also, in multi-color printing, avoids the problem of Moirer Effect.
The above described screenless processing technique, referred to as "grain technique", is a complex, three-stage process, involving two subsequent exposure steps and three independent processing steps. The complexity of the process results in a certain unreliability and in an expensive process.
In order to provide a screenless process resulting in a product which can be used in ink printing processes, a process which is practical, a simple one-step process of development after the initial exposure, is required.
There exists the general problem of deterioration of the developing agent when in solution, and this shortens the active lifetime of such solutions. The present invention provides means for overcoming this problem by novel means.